


Born of the Moon and the Sun

by Goat_Mom (Yuuki_Konno), Yuuki_Konno



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Konno/pseuds/Goat_Mom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Konno/pseuds/Yuuki_Konno
Summary: Rachel phantomhive a rare flower could give her husband anything, except an heir. they seek help from the undertaker and he gives the couple 3 options for an heir.1. a strong and beautiful girl2. a handsome and intelligent son3. twins born of the sun and moon. The child of the sun bor of love attracts good things when happy and the child of the moon who can only bring good things to sadness and hurt.what happens when a mother desperate to please her husband makes a decision not completely of sound mind that will affect everyone forever.I will add tags and characters as I go...im not all the way sure who I want in this yet.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any errors or mistakes on my part.  
> Important, please read the notes at the end. :)

Once Upon a Time...there was a woman born with a fragile body. She was always sick. Too weak to care for herself yet too stubborn to not care for others. She was described and being flower-like. Beautiful, kind, and fleeting. Like a rose, she lost her petals in the winter months. Baren made of only thorns and sickness. Laying dormant in her home waiting for the sun to heat the earth again. And when id did she blossomed bigger and more radiant than ever before. Starved from her lack of presence for the winter months the men flocked to her. Admiring her like a glass figurine locked in a display case never to be handled too roughly or lent to anyone else ever. She was lovely. Her delicate body strong soul attracted a wealthy man known as Vincent Phantomhive. He took care of her and loved her like no other. She married him and for a moment it seemed all of their problems had disappeared, well all but one. 

Vincent was a wealthy man from an established family and such men needed an heir. A son who would run the family business when the parents grew too old. But the woman could not bear a child. Her fragile body that had led him to her for the first time seemed to be an insurmountable obstacle in their life. However, vincent was nothing if not stubborn and he refused to take no for an answer taking his wife from doctor to doctor until one of them could offer a solution.

Many years and hundreds of doctors appointments later vincent and his wife stumbled upon a man who claimed to know how to help them. The man went by undertaker. He had long white hair and a barely visible scar under his right eye. He had a funny way of talking and seemed to have a few screws loose but the phantomhive couple was out of options and decided to at least hear the man out. 

“You said you could help us. How exactly?” he said shifting uncomfortably on top of a long dark coffin. 

“Hee hee yes I can help you with your little baby problem. As to how I can do so depends on what kind of child you want”

“What do you mean”

“I can offer you 3 options for an heir and each requires different methods to create,” he said with a slightly offputting grin.

“What are the options?”

“1. A strong girl radiant like her mother and intelligent like her father, 2. An intelligent boy who can overcome any obstacle, his intelligence unheard of and quite the looker. Aaaaaaand that’s it which do you want?”

“Wait you said there were 3 options”

“Well there are but I must warn you that the third option is...a bit special”

“Well, what is it?” Vicent asked eager to know what made the last one so special and why undertaker didn’t mention it initially. 

“Well if you insist option number 3. Sun and moon.Twins-”

“Why are they called sun and moon?”

“Because they are cursed with opposite attraction-”

“What does that mean?”

“Well if you would let me finish. They are twins with a curse that binds them like no other. The first child, the sun child, born of love and happiness, his happiness attracting great fortune and opportunity, the second, the child of the moon, born of sadness and hared. His misery will bring great wealth to the family. But be warned should the sun fall and the moon rise only calamity will befall thee. Or so it says”

“What do you mean or so it says?”

“Well I’ve never had a request for them before so I’ve never seen it in action. I will give you two a moment to talk it over”

Vincent turned to his wife. “What do you think,” he asked her. Vincent though his wife to be the wisest woman on the planet and would trust her s=decision wholeheartedly.

She thought about what the undertaker had said. She truly felt worthless being unable to do the only thing her husband needed from her, she was undeserving of his affection. The last one had its risks and would require that she kept one child locked in perpetual suffering. She knew it would destroy his and her soul to do anything so cruel to a child that didn’t ask to be born, but she wanted to give her husband anything. In that moment the once radiant flower decided to permanently shed her petals and cover herself with thorns. To take the full burden onto herself and give her husband a greater glory than she could ever hope to otherwise.

“We should go with option number 3,” she said with a fire in her eyes that her husband hadn’t seen in a long time. He thought about the trials that lied ahead and doubted her decision but all of that changed when he looked at her again. His wife was silently begging him to agree. In all his years spent living with her, he had never seen such an expression adorn her usually soft features. With a sigh, he spoke his confirmation of his wife’s decision to the undertaker, who then smiled like a small child at Christmas.

“Good, good I will get right on it. I cant wait to see how you fair with such a troublesome pair. I will deliver your sons to you in 9 months so be ready” without even a second to tell the undertaker their address they were suddenly transported to their living room without even a trace of what had just happened except their own memories. 

For the first time in his life, Vincent worried about their future.


	2. Sorry

Okay so this chapter was supposed to be out on April 14 but as you can see it clearly isn’t April 14th and it’s still not up. I’m not really sure anyone is even going to read this but if they do care enough to wonder why it’s taking so long it’s because this carona quarantine was supposed to give me nothing but time but with how the ridiculous school schedule and some other things (including but not limited to: my power going out for long periods of time Despite no clear causes making themselves present, having responsibilities at home, and all in all not being proud of what I’ve written, etc) it’s gonna be a bit before I comes out (probably). Normally I wouldn’t go through the trouble of saying this because a chapter comes out when it does and there really isn’t a schedule but I said it was coming soon and I was planning for that to happen so it just felt right to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a long time ago and decided to write it. Let me know in the comments if you have any suggestions for things you would like to see. I don't think I will do smut but if enough people want it I will upload an uncensored version so just think of this one as the clean version.


End file.
